Seduce the Boy
by iseyadj
Summary: A simple and erotic Palletshipping (with Gary on the top). Gary has a time limit to seduce the Pokemon Trainer. Will it be successful? Rated M for sexual act between two males.
1. Prologue

Seduce the Boy

Prologue

"I'm going to another region (again)."

-Ash Ketchum

That was the sentence that the Pokémon trainer told the researcher, Gary Oak.

"Again!" , was the phrase that went through Gary's mind.

Gary, being 16 knew it was Ash's dream to become a Pokémon master but at the same time did not understand why he always had to leave him for a new region. Leave him... Gary was dangerously in love with the little boy.

To Gary, Ash was the sweet little strawberry on a short cake, precious like a diamond, and sexy like a hot porn star. He wanted that boy, but what was he going to do with the boy constantly leaving Kanto.

Gary can chase after him, but that was impossible due to work.

Gary listed all of the possibilities while drinking a sip of coffee at the local cafe place. He kept on mumbling to himself until he felt somebody tap his shoulders. He looked back to see and it was the water type gym trainer, Misty.

"You okay? Pokémon causing you trouble in your studies?"

Misty asked.

Gary chuckled and replied with his usual smirk and said.

"Pokémon are easier to handle."

Misty grinned and started to joke around with Gary.

"Is the great Gary Oak having girl trouble? Aww let me help you."

Misty pulled a seat and sat down in front of Gary with her double caramel frappe with chocolate chips in her right hand. While Misty showed a big grin, Gary showed a big frown.

"Why do I need your help?"

"Because I'm a girl. What girls knows best is girls themselves."

Gary thought of telling that this person wasn't a girl but then he realized Misty is not his friend nor companion but was HIS friend so decided to hear the girl out.

"You've got to show dominance if you want this person."

"Dominance..."

"You know show who's in charge, take leadership and make the move."

"What..."

"You know, make her want you that she can't live nor go anywhere without you."

Gary thought for a moment and smirked.

"You know, for a girl who only uses water type Pokémon you have pretty good ideas."

Misty was confused and was somewhat regretting giving Gary advice after seeing that grin.

Gary left the cafe and was heading back to his house. He was thinking on how to have him.

He can invite him to dinner, but that would require him to use money and he was on a tight budget.

He can invite him to watch movies with him, but that would require him to go through all the list of possible movies. That's a hassle.

However, one thin was going to happen. Gary was going to claim the innocence in that little boy.

As soon as Gary arrived by the fence, he noticed a presence by his door. He noticed a certain someone with a trainer's cap, a scent of Pikachu, and the black hair and dark skinned boy standing in front of his door.

"Hey, Gary"

The boy said awkwardly. He stood up from his sitting position. The boy was no taller than Gary but not too short for Gary's taste.

"Hey, Ashyboy. What are you doing from my house."

Gary's house, the house he bought from getting paid from his Pokémon research, and the dream boy that was standing in front of it had his Pikachu and a big blue bag.

"So... I totally forgot Mom was going on a cruise ship and I don't have the key to the house. I was wondering if you can let me stay for a week until my trip to the next region."

Gary just pulled the cap off the boy who was embarrassed on what he just said.

"Sure. As long as you behave well, I'm okay with you staying."

Ash smiled and rejoiced as he went inside Gary's house. However, the boy was naive. Too naive to notice the certain smirk on the brown haired boy.

"Ashy-boy, you make this too easy."

Ash looked behind and asked the older boy who was still standing in front of his own house.

"Aren't you coming inside?"

He yelled at him. Gary started to walk slowly but asked the trainer a simple question.

" So Ashy? How long are you staying?"

"A week or at least until my mom comes back."

Gary grinned but he's insides were laughing in an evil manner that you would see Giovanni do.

"Oh Ashy, you are going to be mine."

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Seduce the Boy Day 1

"Hey Gary...", said the five year old Ash Ketchum, "How many days are in a week?"

"That's an easy question... seven," replied Gary Oak.

"What can you do in a week then?", asked the naive (or more naive than he is right now) Ash.

Gary Oak paused and thought for a moment.

What can be done in a week?

Gary, currently 16 wish he can go in time and tell his younger self the answer.

He had to this thing right and perfectly as he only had a week.

In front of him right now was that naive boy, currently 15 years old, eating a big serving of tomato sauce spaghetti.

"Gary, you're such a good cook!"

He said happily as he kept eating.

"Tell me what I don't know."

Ash kept eating and Gary noticed the big mess of tomato sauce across his face. Gary smirked at the fact that the 15 year old boy hasn't matured as much. That was what made him attractive to Gary. His immature side was made him cute. But, he wasn't going to let him have tomato sauce stain across his face.

"Ashy, you have a whole tomato sauce across you're face."

Ash looked at the spoon as a tool for reflection and noticed how his friend was right about that.

"Shit... do you have napkins?"

Gary gave a stare and brought his face closer to Ash.

"No need napkins,"

Gary said seductively.

"Especially, when I can just do this."

Gary stocked out his tongue and started to lick Ash's face. From top to bottom, bottom to top, left to right, and right to left Gary licked Ash's face until it was tomato sauce free. Ash was speechless as he did not know what to react to this sudden action.

"See now you're clean."

Gary wasn't lying as Ash's face was tomato sauce free and clean. But Ash did not know how to react to this sudden lick as he never did anything like this nor anything sexual.

"Why, why, why..."

Ash kept mumbling as he had a hard time making a sentence. He eventually stood up and made a run to the bathroom.

He looked at the mirror and saw his super red face as he was embarrassed. But to his surprise, Ash did not felt any disgust but rather felt something more positive compared to disgust. However, he had a hard time understanding what he was feeling.

"Why did Gary lick me? And why do I feel this way?"

Ash decided to stop overthinking and made a decision to take a cold shower. A cold shower always helped him when he was having trouble early in the morning, this should help him with his inner turmoil. The trainer stripped off his clothes and jumped into the shower and turned on the water.

However, Gary had more tricks up his sleeve. He was not quite done with the boy and was not going to wait the boy. He went inside the shower room and saw Ash taking a cold shower. Despite eating a lot of food during his journeys, he didn't have a belly and wasn't too skinny but at the same time was not muscular. He was perfect. At least to Gary's perspective, he was perfect.

Gary took off his lab coat and his long black pants but left his boxers and his white collared shirt on. If Ash was embarrassed about getting his face licked, he wondered what kind of reaction he was going to do after this. Gary opened the shower curtains and Ash was surprised with the sudden arrival.

"Gary, what are you doing here…?"

"My house, my water, so might as well save time by showering together."

Ash blushed as he did not know how to react to Gary's action.

"But, but, but "

That was the only thing he was able to say or mumble out to be precise.

"It's just two guys taking a shower, all of the sports players do it. It's not weird."

While that may be true, Ash was still panicking. He was still a 15 year old teenage boy who had barely (more like none) any experience and he was afraid but at the same time curious on what Gary is going to do to him.

Ash has never told anyone but ever since he was young he had a crush to the older boy. He enjoyed how the older boy would only tease him.

"Ashy-boy."

Ash liked how the older boy was always one step ahead of him during their journey of Kanto and Johto.

"Ashy-boy."

Ash, finally waking up to reality and noticed on what was going. The cold shower wasn't cold anymore. It was warm and it felt nice.

"Ashy, you know a shower is warm right?"

Said the taller and older boy who was hugging the younger boy from the behind. He increased the temperature of the water and was touching Ash's chest. To be precise, Gary was twisting Ash's left nipples.

"Ashy, your nipples are so pink and innocent colored."

From Ash's mouth came out sounds that not even he knew he could make, but drool came out from his mouth. That was expected as his body was in ecstasy. He felt too good that he just wanted time to stop and have Gary continuously touch him. However, Ash did not know that Gary had more plans that was going to make him feel better.

"Ashy-boy, are you a virgin?"

With the sudden question, Ash responded embarrassingly as them being rival he shut his mouth and just stood still.

"Oh you're not going to answer?"

Gary smirked at the little boy whose face was red and standing against the shower walls.

"It's okay… I can always depend on your other mouth."

"Ugh"

Ash suddenly screamed as he felt a sudden intrusion in his bottom area.

"My, my, my, you're so tight. I guess you are a virgin."

Gary was twisting his middle finger in Ash's inexperienced butt. While this hurt at first, it started to feel nice.

"Ashy… you're so tight and it feels so nice."

"Gary… why…"

Ash questioned with full of tears in his face.

Gary turned off the shower, and stripped of his white collared shirt and grabbed Ash's right hand and placed in on top of his chest.

Ash opened his hands and noticed two things: Gary had a sexy smoking body with pecs, a six pack abs, and everything and his heart was beating fast.

"Do you feel my heart beat… I'm just as nervous as you."

Gary brought his face closer to Ash's face and stared at his brown eyes that was filled with tears. He took out his tongue and licked out the tears and brought his mouth closer and kissed the younger boy.

Ash gasped at the sudden kiss but Gary took this as an opportunity to bring his tongue inside the other boy's mouth and explored it. To Gary, the boy tasted sweet like honey. While the kiss was really wet due to Ash being a virgin in kissing too, Gary (while not admitting it, Ash too) thought it was one of the best kisses he had.

"Here…"

Gary stopped the kissing and grabbed Ash's legs and carried him bridal style. Ash surprised by the sudden action was missing the kiss as he sticked out his tongue and was begging for more. He started to squeal like a pig in heat.

"My, my, my, after one little kiss you become impatient."

Gary smirked at the younger trainer boy and carried him to his bedroom. Then Gary dropped Ash to his big bed where Ash felt hurt as he was just thrown.

"Did it hurt Ash? Don't worry… I'm going to make you feel good."

Gary grabbed both of Ash's legs and brought it over his head. In a semi-missionary position, Gary started to kiss the little round but firm butt.

"Gary that's disgusting."

Said the trainer boy as the idea of kissing the butt was a little new to him. He tried to bring his hands and stop him from kissing him any further butt Gary added pressure to his body where he was completely immobile.

"Ashy… don't worry, you're the most innocent and purest person I know."

Ash suddenly blushed with a darker shade of red (if that was even possible) at the comment that his rival made.

"Pop"

That was the noise Ash heard and when he took a peak he saw Gary putting lotion on his penis.

"Well… you were the most innocent and purest…"

Ash, with his mind going everywhere was confused on what Gary meant.

To be continued….


End file.
